El Doctor cambia la vida de Hamlet
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: Pequeño crossover entre mi obra de teatro favorita y Doctor Who. El Doctor va cambiar la vida de Hamlet. Fic entre ficción y realidad.


Después de dejar al decimo Doctor, Donna y el duodécimo Señor del tiempo emprendieron viaje hasta Dinamarca. Un par de horas mas tarde aterrizaban en un cementerio donde tenía lugar un funeral. Con discreción se escondieron y observaron la escena. El Doctor miro Donna y se acerco a ella.  
\- Esta escena la he vivido ya, no en la realidad pero en la ficción.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Donna toda intrigada.  
\- ¿Has leído Hamlet?  
\- ¿Hamlet de Shakespeare?  
\- Si, ese mismo.  
\- No pero he oído hablar de el.  
\- Pues creo que acabamos de viajar no solo a Dinamarca pero dentro de la obra de Shakespeare. Y el joven que ves arrodillado ahí es el.  
-El, ¿quién?  
\- El príncipe.  
-¿Que príncipe?  
\- Hamlet, quien si no.  
\- Si claro. He visto cosas muy raras desde que te conozco pero eso nunca me había pasado.  
\- ¿Te acuerdas que personajes de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas se escaparon del libro mientras Lewis Caroll lo escribía?  
-Si como no. Pero que nosotros nos metamos dentro de la historia y que dicha historia cobre vida pues...En fin tendré que creérmelo, ¿no?  
Se acercaron poco a poco, solo quedaba el junto a la tumba, todos los demás habían regresado al palacio. El heredero al trono de Dinamarca, el que pronto iba ser rey desconocía por completo lo que le deparaba el futuro próximo. En unos pocos días había perdido a su padre asesinado por su tío y su novia Ofelia a la cual acaban de enterrar. El Doctor ya conocía el final de la historia pero esa historia no era suya y no la podía cambiar. Debía desarrollarse como William Shakespeare lo había decidido. Hamlet se giro alertado por el ruido de los pasos de Donna.  
\- ¿Quién anda ahí?  
\- Disculpe alteza, soy el Doctor y ella es Donna Noble.  
\- ¿El Doctor?  
\- Así es.  
\- ¿Qué quiere?  
\- Nada, solo estamos de paso. Usted es el príncipe Hamlet, ¿no?  
\- Si el mismo que vive en un maldito infierno y ojala estuviese muerto. ¿Sabe usted a quien acabo de enterrar?  
\- Lo sé. Ofelia. Y sé las causas de su muerte.  
\- ¿Cómo puede saberlo?  
\- Es una larga historia pero se la contaré.- Con sumo detalle El Doctor le contó al príncipe danés toda historia de su vida, por qué Shakespeare había decidido plasmar sobre el papel su trágica historia, de donde se había inspirado, por qué había elegido este lugar de Dinamarca, y varias otras informaciones.  
Hamlet miró con asombro al Doctor. Donna se había sentado mirando a los dos hombres.  
\- Digame Doctor, ¿No existo?  
\- No Hamlet, eres una ficción.  
\- Entonces si soy una ficción, mi vida puede ser reescrita, Ofelia seguiría viva y mi padre también.  
\- No, no puedo. Shakespeare la escribió hace 3 siglos. Su historia vive para siempre tal como el la escribió pero no se puede cambiar.  
Donna se acercó al doctor.  
\- Alteza, me disculpa un momento.-cogió del brazo a su amigo y se alejó un poco- No me digas que no puedes cambiar la historia, volver atrás por lo menos antes de la muerte de Ofelia y mandarlos al mundo real.  
\- Donna puedo hacer muchas cosas pero esta no.  
\- Doctor no me lo creo. Por favor. Olvídate de Shakespeare.  
\- ¿Y cambío toda la historia ?  
\- ¿Qué mas da? Doctor, por favor- mirándole con cara de suplicar clemencia...  
Volvieron a donde estaba Hamlet.  
\- Hamlet, quieres volver a ver a tu novia Ofelia.  
\- Está muerta. No puedo.  
\- Y si te digo que yo si puedo hacer que la vuelvas a ver e incluso te escapes con ella para siempre de aquí, que me dirías.  
\- Que está usted loco.  
\- Si he podido entrar en tu vida, tu puedes entrar en la mía y la mía es real. ¿Qué me dices?  
\- Adelante.  
\- Ven con nosotros.- El príncipe danés cada vez mas intrigado por lo que le pasaba siguió al Doctor y Donna. Llegaron delante de la TARDIS. Se paró en seco.  
\- ¿Qué es esto?  
\- La TARDIS, mi nave. Vengo de otro mundo y viajo en esta cabina. Entra y no te preocupes de nada.-Hamlet paso el umbral de la puerta miró, se quedó asombrado , salió y volvió a entrar.  
\- ¿Intrigado?  
\- Un poco pero ya no me sorprende nada.  
La puerta de la TARDIS se cerró con un golpe seco y unas horas mas tarde aterrizaba en la habitación de Ofelia que estaba a punto de despertar. Hamlet esperó a que su novia abriera los ojos para llevársela con el fuera de esta horrible tragedia. La joven abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con su novio.  
\- Hamlet, ¿ pasa algo?  
\- No, no pada nada. Ven nos vamos.  
\- No puedo. ¿Qué dirán mi padre y mi hermano si dentro de un par de horas no me ven?  
\- Olvídate de ellos, es mejor. Nuestra vida es una ficción, solo existimos en un libro escrito hace 300 años por un inglés llamado Shakespeare. Muchos de nosotros vamos a morir. Incluso ya te he visto muerta.  
\- ¿Voy a morir? ¿Me has visto muerta? Hamlet, me estás asustando.  
\- Doctor, le puede contar lo que me ha contado antes.  
\- Si pero dentro de la TARDIS. Entrad.  
La TARDIS apenas había desaparecido con en su interior una de las parejas mas famosas del teatro que ya se podían oír los pasos de Polonius el padre de Ofelia dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hija.  
La joven no se separaba ni un segundo de su príncipe y miraba la TARDIS. Como todos que entraban por primera vez se quedó sorprendida por lo grande que era por dentro. El Doctor y Hamlet le volvieron a contar toda la historia.  
\- Dime una cosa. ¿Mi padre ha muerto?  
\- No, tu padre no ha muerto. Hemos vuelto antes de que muriese.  
\- ¿Y que vamos a hacer?  
El Doctor se acercó de Ofelia y mirándola fijamente.-Ofelia, hago cosas raras, muy raras como cambiar el curso de la historia, hacer que cosas ficticias se vuelvan reales y viajar en el tiempo y el espacio. Os ofrezco a ti y a Hamlet la posibilidad de convertiros en personas reales y de vivir vuestra vida lejos de los disturbios del palacio de Helsinore y de Dinamarca. Solo necesito que me digáis donde os llevo.  
-Pero no conocemos a nadie, no somos reales. ¿Cómo haremos?  
Donna se acercó a Ofelia- No te preocupes, os ayudaremos. Al menos que prefieras volver a tu cuarto y que todo lo demás, incluido la muerte accidental de tu padre a manos de Hamlet asi como tu suicidio y las posteriores muertes de Laertes y Hamlet también ocurran. ¿Quieres esto?  
\- No, claro que no quiero este horrible final donde mi novio mata a mi padre y luego se bate en duelo con mi hermano hasta morir ambos. Todo esto me da miedo, ya no sé lo que es real y lo que no pero estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo.- Se giró hacia Hamlet- ¿Si?  
\- Si amor. Nos vamos.  
\- Adelante Doctor. Nuestras vidas están entre sus manos. La TARDIS volvió a viajar de nuevo. Ofelia y Hamlet descansaban en una de las habitaciones. Habían sido demasiadas emociones de golpe.  
\- Gracias Doctor.  
\- El que se va cabrear y mucho es Will.  
-¿Will?  
\- Si claro William.  
\- ¿ William?  
\- Shakespeare.  
\- Pero si está muerto. Además si tu no le dices nada nunca lo sabrá que has cambiado el final del libro.  
\- Bueno no lo he cambiado, han desaparecido dos personajes.  
\- Si uno de ellos el mas importante.  
\- Bueno solo lo he convertido en un bonito caos pero he hecho feliz a una joven pareja.  
\- Eso si. Gracias- dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
\- Ya hemos llegado. Chiswick 22h00. 31 de diciembre 2014.- Donna fue a llamar a los novios y abriendo la puerta de la TARDIS.  
\- Bienvenidos al mundo real del siglo XXI. Tendréis que superar muchos obstáculos, aprender a vivir en un mundo real que no es el vuestro pero aquí estaremos tanto el Doctor como yo para ayudaros. Y solo os pido que seáis muy felices. ¿Veis aquella pequeña taberna con luces?  
\- Si.  
\- Entrad y celebrad el paso al nuevo año juntos. Mañana será otro día y otro año.  
\- ¿Y ustedes?  
\- Nosotros ya os veremos el año que viene. Aprovechad de vuestro primer momento juntos.  
Hamlet y Ofelia aún asombrados de todo lo que les pasaba se fueron hasta la taberna. Donna y el Doctor volvieron caminando hasta casa la madre de Donna donde iban a pasar la nochevieja... Unas horas mas tarde volvían a reunirse con sus amigos daneses que poco a poco se iban acostumbrando a sus vidas reales muy alejadas de lo que un gran dramaturgo inglés había imaginado para ellos. Y los 4 amigos festejaron la entrada en el nuevo año brindando con unas cuantas copas... 


End file.
